


Nervous Silence and Shifty Eyes

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, i have no idea how to rate stories so here we are, i miss their squad room banter, this is random but i love these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: The squad is called into the precinct late one night, and everyone faces a bit of a surprise.





	Nervous Silence and Shifty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lamest thing I've ever written, but alas, here it is. I was trying to write some Barisi fluff, but y'all get this instead. I'm almost sorry about it. :)
> 
> The working title for this was "people just really like Olivia," so do with that what you will.
> 
> As a general note, I tend to write these characters like they were written a couple of seasons ago. I've greatly enjoyed Season 19, but well.. you know. Also, they're bi. Don't @ me. (And what do you mean Rafael Barba left the show? I don't recall).
> 
> I do not own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.
> 
> Let me know what you think. (But maybe go a little easy on me, haha). I hope you enjoy!

It’s a late night case, and mostly everyone had gone home before being called back into the precinct not too long after. Despite the situation, everyone seems to be in good spirits. Carisi and Rollins talk about their nights and anything else that comes to mind while lounged in their chairs, as Fin listens in with a smile on his face. Barba, shocked that he was also called in ("It's urgent enough to call me in at this time of night? Liv will be hearing my thoughts on this"), stands perched against a desk, arms crossed, only partially amused by the detectives' antics. 

"Do you always talk about your days during a case? How do you get anything done?” Barba smirks. “Also it has only been three hours since you’ve seen each other. What could you even have to discuss at this point?”

“Aw come on, counselor,” Carisi smiles easily. “We’ve gotta be lighthearted sometime, or else we’ll go crazy. Besides, Rollins always has somethin’ to tell. She’s very interesting when she isn’t here.”

Rollins rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay, Carisi. You’re the one who asks me to hang out.”

And Barba smirks in acceptance. “Fair enough.”

They go back to their group discussion, laughing and joking at each other’s expense. Soon after, they’re interrupted by business. 

“Sorry to drag you guys in, but we caught a case. And we need to start looking into this guy yesterday.” 

All eyes look up to Olivia, and everyone immediately goes silent. There’s a long pause when everyone just looks at her, saying nothing. 

“Wow,” Barba says under his breath. 

Carisi looks over at Rollins.

“Pick it up,” she whispers to Carisi, who looks puzzled. “Your jaw.”

Carisi, looking slightly horrified, looks back at Olivia and stammers out “Uh… what- what do we have, Lieu?”

Olivia gives a slightly confused look in his direction before starting in. “This guy is brutal. DV turned rape, and the vic doesn’t think she has anywhere else to go. I talked to her before I came here, and she was a wreck.”

“See?” Rollins turns to Carisi. “The vic was able to talk to her.”

Carisi’s never like this; he never thinks like this and certainly never acts like this. But she’s right; he can hardly talk. He feels a blush creeping up at her words. He has to take the attention off of himself.

“Like you weren’t staring too, Rollins. I saw you.”

Rollins decides not to respond, because well, she _was_ , and she just takes a minute to look down at her desk. 

Olivia gives the two of them a confused look. “Am I missing something?”

“No; I’m sorry, Liv. Back to the case…” Rollins gives Olivia a weak smile.

“Right. Well the hospital told me I might have better luck if I came back in a bit. She might calm down and be able to answer some more questions. I need someone to come with me—”

“I will!” Rollins and Carisi jump up in perfect unison. 

“It’s okay, Amanda. I’ll take this one. You stay,” Carisi says smugly.

“Noo no. No; it’s okay,” Amanda says a bit too urgently. “I got this one, Carisi. Take a seat. Relax. I’ll go.”

While Olivia gives them a strange look, Fin stands up with an amused look on his face. “Liv, if no one else will step up, I can go with you.” He looks pointedly at the other detectives, purposely trying to get a rise out of them. 

Olivia looks between the three of them. “I’m not sure what’s going on with all of you tonight; trust me: she’s in pretty rough shape. But I need people to stay here. The guy’s coming in.”

“Um, Olivia,” Barba chimes in. “Why am I here? I’m not complaining about the invitation, necessarily. It’s just. Are we far enough along?”

“My guess is this guy thinks he did nothing wrong. Most likely, he’ll confess, realize he did, ask for a lawyer, and the two of you can start talking about his fate. It’s going to go pretty quickly. Which is good, because I want this guy behind bars.”

“And you know this based on..?”

“I’ve been here a while, Rafa. Let me know if I’m right.”

Barba doesn’t have anything to say back.

Olivia pauses. Everyone just looks at her. “Now, I’m not sure if everyone’s just antsy to get out of here because it’s a Friday night, but—” She cuts herself off because she can’t handle the uncharacteristic way her squad is just staring at her, frozen in place. It’s kind of freaking her out. “Guys. What is it? Is something wrong?”

She’s met with an ensemble of downcast eyes, bit lips, and silence. 

“Um, Liv,” Barba begins. “If you don’t mind me being blunt, I think. I think it’s your dress. You look.. good tonight. Especially tonight, that is.”

Everyone looks up at her to gauge her reaction. She looks taken aback.

“Oh?” 

There are some shrugs and nervous laughter from the others as Olivia processes that. They usually aren’t like this, but she does look good, and they never get to see her dressed up like this. They’re only human. 

“Well, thank you,” Olivia says with a nod. “That makes the awful date I just went on feel a little better. As for the hospital, I’ll take Rollins.”

“You aren’t saving yourself, Lieu,” Carisi shouts after Olivia and Amanda as they start making their way out. “She was giving you eyes, too!”

Amanda snaps her head back to look at him. “Carisi!” she whispers forcefully.

“I know, Carisi,” Olivia says casually as she hooks her arm around Amanda’s waist, causing Amanda to blush. “I like blondes.”


End file.
